


The Girl with the Obsidian Eyes

by XandersWorld



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awesome Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Dom Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, M/M, Protective Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XandersWorld/pseuds/XandersWorld
Summary: “You will not find love where you wish or where you hope. No demigod will heal your heart.”Reyna decides to take a break from the Praetorship of the Twelfth Legion and hands the reins to her colleague Praetor Frank Zhang. On the suggestion of her best friend Annabeth Chase, she goes to college in England – specifically Bristol. There she meets a girl who gets on her nerves because this girl thinks she knows all about the Greek and Roman Gods. Reyna decides to tutor her for her coursework and finds herself falling in love along the way.Taylor Green heads off to University with only two thought in mind, finish her course and write a prizing winning novel about the Greek and Roman Gods but life has other ideas. She meets the girl with obsidian eyes and instantly falls in-love but this girl is playing hard to get and what is with her mysterious past and the fact she never talks about her family or home life. Taylor also finds out she also has a secret past – her late and long lost father was the Grandson of Zeus, God of the Sky.
Relationships: Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Girl with the Obsidian Eyes

When I first saw the dark-haired girl with the piercing obsidian eyes and regal features, I immediately fell head over heels for her. The girl was tall – roughly five foot ten – with long raven black hair tied back in a ponytail, two ringlets framed her face although she kept pushing the right one back behind her ear. However the odd thing was that she looked severely uncomfortable in the clothes she was wearing – a purple t-shirt and black jeans – as if she preferred to be in something else. She was peering out the window where the Accommodation buildings stood loftily over the small classroom ones and then to studying a sheet of white paper in her left hand, it was almost as if she was trying to decide where something was.

Suddenly her gaze wasn’t on the view nor the paper but at me, she took a double take before frowning. Oh no I had been caught staring. I quickly returned my own gaze to my laptop in front of me where the latest piece of coursework was set out – _Analyse the way the Greek and Roman Gods are observed today compared with the Hindu, Christian and Buddhist Gods_. It wasn’t a particularly hard essay but my brain wasn’t really in the game today for some reason, maybe because I went out last night.

I rubbed my temples, flexed my fingers and went back to work… or at least tried to when a ridiculous sexy voice entered my ears, I froze. There was a small cough like someone trying to get attention.

‘Umm, I wondered if you could help me,’ I turned my head upwards to find intense obsidian eyes boring into my own as if the girl was trying to divine my entire being with just one look. I momentarily forget how to speak and a bunch of gibberish words threatened to bubble out my mouth but I managed to stem the flow before it even started. I nodded my head and the girl continued to speak. She brought down the piece of paper so that I could see it, it was a map of the Campus, E-10 was circled in red felt-tip and I recognised it for it was my classroom. The girl pointed to room. ‘How do I get here?’ Her voice was laced with embarrassment but it didn’t show upon her face. I took a deep breath and made sure I had my reply formed in my head before speaking.

‘I can show you if you would like. That’s where my lessons take place. What are you studying?’ I smiled but kept my lips closed; I didn’t want to scare her off with my metal mouth. The girl finally smiled and it was dazzling, I felt like a deer in headlights.

‘Thanks. Greek and Roman Mythology. You?’ She asked. I blanked; she was studying the same course as me? How come I hadn’t seen her before?

‘The same. How come I haven’t seen you before?’ She sat down in the opposite seat to me but her face seemed troubled.

‘Oh, family reasons. I’m from America see; I couldn’t get here until now.’ The girl looked at her lap and I felt she didn’t want to elaborate anymore so I didn’t push.

‘Oh okay.’ I glanced at my watch. ‘Anyway almost time to go, let me just switch this off.’ I gestured to my laptop and she nodded whilst I did as I said. I put the laptop into my bag and then stood. ‘I’m sorry, I forget my manners, I never asked your name. My mother says I’d forget my head if it wasn’t permanently screwed on.’ I giggled but the girl only just cracked a smile for a second before it faded and the frown was back. ‘I’m Taylor, Taylor Green.’ The frown deepened and a spark of recognition lit up her eyes but when she blinked, it was gone and she held out her hand to shake.

‘I’m Reyna, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano.’


End file.
